Watching ourselves!
by SolarFlare579
Summary: Ayura-Chan and Light kidnap the miraculous cast and force them to watch the show! Even thouh its mostly humor, there will be a few serious moments, even if they are only two lines long :) Juleka Rose Alix Alya Nathaniël marinette adrien ivan myléne nino chloe sabrina max kim


**Hey people: SolarFlare579 here with an overused fanfic! Just so you know, Lila isn't in this one cuase she died in a hole. If you want to be in the story, just comment your OC's (not your real)**

**Age:**

**Name:**

**Miraculous/other power (optional)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Let's get on with the show!**

?1? (Long blond curls with color-changing eyes and pale skin as well as a teal bear hoodie and light ripped jeans):Soo... how do we get the girls?

?2? (Blackish-purple hair with piercing lavender eyes, and a spaghetti strap long black dress with a crescent moon necklace):transform and pretend we are akumas so that nobody will get in our way.

?1?:... you scare me. A lot.

?2?: i know!

?1?: hey Ayura-Chan?

Ayura-Chan: What?

?1?: *sings* I @M tHe SUn YoU kNOw YOu nEeD mE!

Ayura-Chan: OH MY GOD SHUT UP LIGHT!!!

Light: :)

In MMe.B's classroom...*

Chloe: Oh adrikinssssssss!!!

Adrien: *was talking to Alya Alix Juleka and Marinette* what is it chlo?

Chloe: get away from these losers and come hang out with _ME _Instead! These peasants aren't worth your time! Alix is wearing clothes for the wrong gender, Juleka looks like she just walked out of a horror movie, Alya thinks she's sooooooo smart, and Marinette will probably trip before I can get out the word clumsy!

Adrien: Ah-Chloe!

Alix*slaps Chloe on the back of the neck*

Alya: your one to talk you bratty little blackmailing snob! And just so you know, somebody with the same IQ as a wad of bubblegum shouldn't spend all her time chewing it!"

Juleka: *tiny voice*Um, isn't blackmail illegal?

Marrinette: yes. Yes it is.

Juleka: ...

Ayura-Chan: Hello people! Blah blah blah, akuma Hawkmoth miraculous ext, ext, I'm the Lunar Fairy! I hope your ready, becuase your in for a long ride!

Light: I am Sun Phoenix, here to blow you away!

Ayura: I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said that... now, let's go to the world of fluff!

Alya: do you mean fluff as in ships?! SPILL!

Marrinette: what the frick Alya, it's an Akuma!

Alya: shush cinnamon roll, I'm recording.

Ayura: *snaps fingers and everybody is in a beanbag chair inside the fluff world*

Light: okay, so we aren't acctually akumas, we just needed to bring you here.

Marinette: soo... you kidnapped us...

Ayura: Well were both nine, so technically _you _kidnapped _us._

Adrien: I'm just going to ignore that logic...

Light: whatever, we're going to watch the miraculous episode Lady Wifi!

Alya: moi question mark?

Everybody: Wut O.o

Light: you guys are in a TV show, get over it!

All: ummm okayyyyy

Alix:... so do you just stalk us with cameras orrr...

Ayura: don't think to much into it, it will drive you insane. But before we start, all of you must awnser whatever question we ask you!

Light: OH OH OH!!! Ivan, what is you favorite band!

Ayura: *facepalm* YOU JUST WAISTED THE QUESTION LIGHT!

Light: it's _fine _he barely ever on-screen!

Ayura: true.. okay Ivan, shoot.

Ivan: uhhh... nightcore I guess... or maybe blackpink?

Alix: wow...

Light: NATHANIEL! What is-

Ayura: RATE JULEKA ALIX AND MARC FROM ENEMY TO CRUSH!!!

Light: but I wanted to ask when he started liking art?

Ayura: NOPE! You aren't waisting anouther question!

Nathaniel: can I awnser the second one instead?

Ayura: no tomato now awnser the first one.

Nat: wait, I get Alix and Marc, but why Juleka?

Light: becuase you two are very simular and he fandom ships it.

Juleka: *tiny voice* **I am not comfortable with this!!!!!!!**

Ayura: I don't care.

Nat: well, I guess me and Juleka aren't acctually acquainted, Alix has been my best friend forever, and, okay, yeah, I had a crush on her for a while, and Marc is like my partner in crime!

Alix: hold up... _you had a What in me._

Nat: well shoot...

Alix: do I have to get permission before I kill him?

Light: I have the power to bring people back to life sooooo... knock yourself out.

Alix: *skates towards tomato child faster than he can fathom and takles him eventually killing him*

Light: eh... he can stay dead till the next chapter.

ayura: NEXT! Myléne, have you ever rage-quit something?

Myléne: yeah, I rage quit fortbite all the time?

All:...

Ayura: you play fort nite?

Myléne: yeah...

Ayura: *snaps fingers and Myléne is dead*

Ivan:MYLÉNE!!!

Ayura: oh chill she'll wake up next round!

Light: Kim, why the frick did you like _Chloe_?!

And do you like Alix?

Ayura: oh, I'm interested in this!

Kim: why do I have 2 questions?!?!

Light and ayura: Bcuz

Alya: sooooo do you have miraculous becuase you both have wings, masks, and dresses to match your 'hero names'

Ayura: no, we just had powers anyways.

Chloe: why?

Light:... shhhhhhhhh.

Ayura: **KIIIMMMMMMM**!!!!!

Kim: GAH you broke my ears!

Uhh, I guess cause she was pretty... and, I mean, yeah Iv got a little Cush on Alix to be honest...

Alix: permission to kill?

Ayura: Permission granted.

Alix: *gets chair out of nowhere and throws it at Kim killing him*

Alya: Why has everybody questioned aside from Ivan died?

Light:... global warming.

Ayura: Juleka, how did you feel as reflecta while you where blasting everybody?

Juleka: what's a reflecta?

Light: *snaps fingers and everybody remembers themselves akumatized*

Juleka: well I suppose my powers weren't the most impressive, but it still felt like _I _was winning. I didn't feel like a needed to defeat everybody to revive justice, just like I needed to stir up enough chaos to be noticed. But my logical side was screaming for me to stop the entire, accept hawkmoth kept screaming in my head.

Light: wow.

Ayura: now I kinda wanna go back and stop you from being akumatized... but I won't cause it was a good episode!

Light: Rose... what are you thinking about right now?

Rose: puppies. Why?

Ayura: that's explains so.. so much.

Light: MAX! How many divers of pi do you know?

Max 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841

**(Irl these are all the digets I know) **

Ayura: umm, cool...

NINO! What happened when you and Alya where in the Zoo cage?

Nino: uhhh... well, I explained to Alya that I didn't like her, but then we started talking about food and it just went from there.

Alya: was that before or after you annoyed me for 10 hours straight?

Nino: oh zip it!

Light: what happened to your mom Alix?

Alix: *throws rollerblade at light and knocks her out*

Ayura: I like this girl!*snaps fingers to wake light*

But ya still gotta awnser it.

Alix: I accidentally killed her when I was five trying to cut out paper to make her a birthday card but got surprised and accidentally threw the scissors!!! There, HAPPY!!!?!?!?!???

Everybody:...

Rose: IM SO SORRY ALIX!

Alix: And this is why I didn't tell anybody!

Ayura: uhhh...

Light: *snaps fingers to make Alix a little mini room that she can rage in*

Ayura: ummm... Chloe, do you have a brain?

Chloe: of course!

Light: right...

Ayura: why do you listen to Chloe Sabrina?

Sabrina: she is my friend?

Light: no, she really really isn't.

Ayura: okayyyyy... last question!

Alya: but there's three of us left?

Light: do you three have a miraculous?

Marinette: WHAATTTTT, NOOOOOOO, WHHATTTTT!!!!

Adrien: nu.

Alya: yep.

Marinette: WHAT THE FRICK ALYA!!!!!!!

Alya: Alix has to admit how she killed her mom, don't you think this is fair? Besides, these people must be blind is they don't already know.

Adrien: you didn't know though!

Alya: what, you thought I would post it on the ladyblog when I found out?

All...

**Hope you like it so far! Next chapter the characters will be reacting to lady WiFi!**

**Ayura transformed:**

**A glowing black dress that cuts off before her shoulders begin, but is connected to her arm sleeves with her hair given a white tint at the bottom. She has wings with a night sky pattern on them, and a black mask.**

**Light transformed: same style dress as Ayura, and as for the colors she is literally covered in fire. Her hair is on fire, her mask is in fire, her dress is in fire and her wings are made of fire.**

**Until next time! Happy Valentine's Day!!!**


End file.
